Telinga - MIMI
by Bonarudo Newbie Author
Summary: Fic ke-5 saya. Bukan murni buata dan khayalan saya, namun hanya parafrasa dalam Bahasa Indonesia dari manga hentai yang berjudul MIMI karya Yasuhara Tsukasa. Dibuat sesuai permiantaan seorang rekan, maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan. Mulai sekarang mungkin saya akan sedikit jarang mengunggah cerita, karena sudah aktif di sekolah.


**_Sebuah khayalan penggemar yang berasal dari:_**

 _Memparafrasa sebuah manga berjudul:_

 _MIMI -karya- Yasuhara Tsukasa_

 ** _Dengan tokoh dari,_**

 _Naruto_ _-karya- Masashi Kishimoto_

 **.**

 ** _PERINGATAN:_**

 _OOC_

 _Hentai_

 _Incest_

 _Typo(mungkin)_

 _Spesial untuk perequest ~ I Just Reader_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Telinga** **~MIMI~**

Namaku Naruto, margaku Namikaze, aku punya saudari yang umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua dari ku, namanya Namikaze Naruko. Kakakku itu mempunyai kebiasaan aneh yang biasa ia perbuat terhadapku sejak aku mulai menginjak usia remaja. Kebiasaan itu adalah, ia sering membelai daun telingaku dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Pada awalnya, aku merasa risih dengan perbuatannya itu. Namun, lama-kelamaan, aku tidak menghiraukan perasaan aneh karena tindakannya, semenjak ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya sekadar menyenangi hal itu.

Suatu hari, ketika ayah dan ibuku tidak ada di rumah untuk suatu urusan ke luar kota, aku hanya berdua di rumah bersama dengan saudariku itu.

"Naruto, kamu harus segera mandi, jangan mentang-mentang tidak ada ayah dan ibu kamu jadi bisa berbuat semaumu loh..", ujar Kak Naruko lembut pada ku

"Ya, setelah ini aku akan segera pergi mandi kak..", jawabku padanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku pada tubuhnya yang menggairahkan dan terbalut piyama tidur yang tipis

"Selamat malam Naruto..", ia berujar kepada ku yang tetap tak melepas fokusku pada tubuhnya dan penampilannya yang terlihat berbeda dengan rambut pirang tergerai, seraya itu, ia memasuki kamarnya

Tetapi ada perasaan asing dan aneh timbul dihatiku. Karena belakangan ini, Kak Naruko berhenti membelai daun telingaku seperti biasanya.

Malam itu, setelah aku mandi, aku berjalan menuju kamar tidurku di lantai 2, dan melewati kamar saudariku. Aku menggunakan kaos dan celana panjang dan merusaha menghanduki rambut pirang jabrikku yang menjadi klimis sampai sekering mungkin sembari berjalan menuju kamarku. Ketika aku melewati pintu kamar Kak Naruko. Aku menemui ada celah di pintunya, namun bukan itu yang utama, melainkan aku mendengar bunyi desahan kakakku dari dalam kamar tidurnya itu. Ketika aku mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam bilik itu melalui celah terbukanya daun pintunya, aku betapa terkejut dengan apa yang terekam dengan mataku ke dalam otakku.

Aku melihat Kak Naruko telah menanggalkan celananya sehingga menampakkan vaginanya yang berambut tipis. Tangan kanannya menyodok-nyodokkan jari tengahnya ke dalam vaginanya yang sudah basah, bukan sebab cairan kewanitaannya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya basah karena peluhnya yang mengucur deras. Sedang tangan kirinya sibuk membelai telinganya sendiri.

'Kak Naruko, bermasturbasi(?)', batinku dengan mata membelalak melihat apa yang terjadi di atas ranjang kakakku

"Ahh.. awh.. uuhh..", suara-suara desahan melengkingnya semakin memperjelas dugaanku

Saat aku menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar tidur kakakku, aku mendengar Kak Naruko menyebutkan namaku.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa telinga Naruto..", eluh Kak Naruko dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berhenti bermasturbasi sejenak

Aku begitu terkejut karena Kak Naruko bersenandika seperti itu. Aku sangat terkejut mendengar itu, sampai-sampai seluruh badanku bergetar dibuatnya, bahkan daun pintu yang tadi jadi tempatku bersandar jadi bergerak karena getaran tubuhku. Karena perubahan posisi daun pintu yang bergerak tadi, Kak Naruko juga terlihat terkejut.

Setelah aku menyadari bahwa Kak Naruko menyadari aku telah melihat apa yang ia lakukan sedari tadi, lalu aku memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar tidaurnya. Ketika aku masuk, Kak Naruko terlihat kaget.

"Apakah yang tadi berada di balik pintu itu adalah kamu Naruto?", tanya Kak Naruko pada ku dengan tersipu malu dan wajah kemerahan

"Apakah kamu melihat apa yang aku lakukan tadi?", imbuh Kak Naruko bertanya padaku

Wajahnya semakin merona setiap melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan padaku, sedang celananya masih berada dibawah lututnya yang tertekuk ke arah atas.

"Jika kau ingin tak ada seorangpun yang melihat apa yang kau lakukan, kau harus mengunci pintunya.", peluhkupun mengucur ketika mengatakan hal itu

Kak Naruko hanya memalingkan wajahnya dariku sambil tersipu malu.

Akupun mencoba memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan setelah tadinya kami berada dalam keadaan yang cukup canggung. Aku membungkukkan badan mendekati wajah saudari tua ku itu.

"Apakah kau mau membelai telingaku lagi?", ujarku sambil menaruh senyum termanis di bibirku sehingga memunculkan cekungan kecil di pipiku

"Eh?", Kak Naruko berusaha mencari kebenaran tentang apa yang ia dengar dari mulutku sembari berusaha menutupi bagian kewanitaannya

"Aku tadi melihat kau menyentuh telingamu ketika bermasturbasi tadi,"

"Lalu kau menyebut tak dapat melakukannya tanpa telingaku..", ujarku pada Kak Naruko sambil melepaskan handuk yang sedari tadi mengait di leherku

'Apakah ia mencoba menggantikan telingku dengan telinganya?', tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

Mendengar apa yang kusampaikan, Kak Naruko menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan tersipu, mungkin karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa aku mendengar apa yang ia katakan saat masturbasi tadi.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak akan merisaukan kalau kakak menyentuh telingaku sejak sekarang.", tawarku ramah dengan senyuman termanisku pada Kak Naruko

Setelah itu, Kak Naruko langsung membelai telingaku dengan keras. Tapi aku merasa tidak risih sama sekali, bahkan merasa nyaman. Saat Kak Naruko membelai telingaku, aku memegang tangannya tanpa melepaskannya dari telingaku.

"Kakak masih menyukainya kan?", ujarku pada Kak Naruko seraya memegang tangannya

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku akan selalu menyukainya..", jawab Kak Naruko sambil tersenyum

"Lalu kenapa kakak tidak melanjutkan apa yang kakak lakukan tadi sembelum aku datang kemari?", ucapku memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan apa yang aku inginkan dari kakakku

"Tapi, kamu belum merasa puas sekarang 'kan Naruto?", kataku menimpali kataku tadi

"Ja.. jangan.. ini sangat memalukan..", jawab Kak Naruko tergagap

"Apa yang salah? Beberapa menit yang lalu kau baru saja melakukannya..", ujarku pada Kak Naruko yang masih dalam posisi bersandar pada sandaran ranjanganya seraya membelai telingaku

"Baik, begini saja, sebagai gantinya kau telah menyentuh telingaku, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan tempatmu menyodokkan jari-jarimu? ", ujarku semakin berani menantang kakakku

Seketika aku melihat wajah Kak naruko yang memerah dan pandangan matanya menjadi sayu. Sambil menyebut namaku dengan suaranya yang menggoda. Libidoku semakin meningkat melihat apa yang ku saksikan dari paras Kak Naruko yang menggairahkan itu. Setelah itu, Kak naruko langsung membuka pahanya yang mulus, bersih, dan berisi. Kemudian ditunjukkannya mulut rahim miliknya yang memperlihatkan daging merah muda yang menyembul dari liang surganya.

Setelah itu, kak Naruko langsung memasukkan jari-jarinya bergantian dalam liang senggamanya itu seperti sedang memainkan gitar akustik. Ku lihat jari-jarinya terlumuri oleh cairan kewanitaan yang bersumber dari dalam liang kewanitaan Kak Naruko. Suara-suara desahhannya membuat libidoku meningkat dan penisku menegang sempurna.

"Wah.. itu sangat indah kak..", ujarku terkagum-kagum

"Ini sangat memalukan..", seru Kak Naruko menimpali tanggapanku

"Tidak, ini sangat indah, ini membuatku ber-ereksi.", ujarku sambil menurunkan celana setelan dari piyamaku dan memperlihatkan penisku yang sudah menegang sempurna

Aku berjongkok di atas ranjang menghadapkan kepala penisku ke arah vagina Kak Naruko. Kak Naruko terlihat sangat tercengang melihat penisku yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Kau membuat ini ereksi karena masturbasimu yang sangat menggairahkan itu kak..", ujarku sambil memegang batang penisku

"Walaupun kita adalah saudara kandung, tapi aku tetap ingin melakukan ini. Aku ingin bersatu denganmu kak..", ujarku berusaha merayu kakakku

"Naruto(?)", ujar Kak Naruko dengan tatapan sendu terhadapku dan pipi yang merona merah sekali

"Apakah kakak tidak menyukainya?", tanyaku pada Kak Naruko

"Tidak.. aku tidak..", ujar Kak Naruko menggantung

"Aku ingin melakukannya Naruto, ya!", lanjutnya dengan sedikit tersipu

"Sungguh? Tapi aku saudara kandungmu?", tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan

"Ya, aku tahu itu Naruto, tapi aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun!", seru Kak Naruko seraya mengalungkan kedua tanganya ke tengkukku

"Aku juga kak, aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama", balasanku padanya, suaraku sedikit tertahan karena hampir seluruh wajahku terbenam di antara 2 payudara kakakku yang besar itu

Akupun langsung memasukkan kepala penisku ke dalam liang vagina Kak Naruko. Pada awalnya, sangat sulit memasukkan penisku ke dalam liang senggama kakakku itu.

"Kak, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Jadi nanti mungkin akan sedikit buruk", ujarku dengan suara tertahan seraya mencoba memasukkan kepala penisku ke dalam bibir rahim kakakku

"Ini juga pertama kalinya buatku.", kata Kak Naruko sambil membuka kancing piyamanya dan memamerkan kedua gundukan indah di dadanya

'Keperjakaanku akan hilang untuk kakakku, mungkin kakakku juga berfikir demikian', ujarku dalam hati

Seketika itu pula, kepala penisku berhasil menembus bibir rahim kakakku.

"Kak.. aghh..", erangku di telinga Kak Naruko sambil memeluknya erat saat penisku berhasil merobek selaput daranya

"Ahh..", teriakan melengking dari mulut kakakku bersamaan dengan eranganku

Setelah itu, aku mulai mencoba memaju-mundurkan pinggangku sambil tanganku memeluk pinggang Kak Naruko. Awalnya sangat sulit untuk melakukannya karena lubang vagina kakakku masih sempit. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama, liang kewanitaan Kak Naruko pun ku buat menjadi longgar karena sodokan demi sodokan penisku ke dalam vaginanya yang sangat kasar. Karena tanganku merangkul pinggang kakakku yang adalah lawan mainku sendiri, jadi aku berkuasa penuh atas pergulatan di atas ranjang ini. Aku terus menyodokkan pangkal sampai kepala penisku yang masih tegak sempurna ke dalam rahim kakak kandungku sendiri. Sambil melakukan itu, aku juga menarik dan mendorong tubuh kakakku yang sexy dan berisi berlawanan dengan gerakan pinggulku. Ku rasa itu membuat aku bisa memenuhi seluruh rahimnya, sehingga membuat kakakku merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Ahh.. ah.. ah.", teriakan kakakku tersendat-sendat ketika menerima serangan-serangan dariku.

Kedua payudaranya yang indah dengan puting yang menegang bergoyang-goyang naik-turun di hadapan kedua bola mataku. Tangan Kak Naruko mencengkeram lengan bawahku dengan erat, dengan wajahnya yang berubah merona dan matanya terpejam keras. Mata sayuku melihat cerminan keindahan surga saat itu.

"Apakah itu menyakitkan?", tanyaku kepada Kak Naruko sambil memperlambat tempo mainku sambil mencoba enahan ejakulasiku

"Ti.. tidak..", jawab Kak Naruko dengan peluh-peluh berkilauan memantulkan pendaran lampu di langit-langit

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung kembali mempercepat tempo mainku. Tetapi Kak Naruko tiba-tiba memelukku sangat erat dan membuat dadaku berhimpitan dengan dadanya yang berisi.

"Tunggu Naruto.. jangan bergerak..", bisik kakakku lirih di telingaku sambil memasang cengirannya

"Apa kakak suka dengan posisi seperti ini?", tanyaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah kakakku

Kak Naruko hanya menjawab dengan cengiran manisnya.

"Kak.., jika aku melakukan ini..", seraya itu, aku langsung membelai-belai telinga kakakku

seraya itu, aku langsungbisa melihat rona terkejut dan tersentak dari mata biru Kak Naruko yang membelalak lebar.

"Apakah hal ini membuatmu kembali bergairah?", tanyaku kepada kakakku sambil memasang senyum termanisku pada wajahku yang memiliki 3 pasang kumis rubah di setiap sisi pipiku

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa? Rasanya beda dengan ketika aku menyentuh daun telingaku sendiri(?)", tanya Kak Naruko keherannan

"Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa memberikan sensasi luar biasa jika mambelai telingamu..", kataku sedikit menyombongkan diri

"Ini semua, apakah karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang lain yang pernah membelai telingaku?", tanya kakakku

"Aku bisa menjelaskanya dengan mudah, ketika kakak membelai telingaku, aku merasakan kenikmatan. Sedang ketika aku mencobanya sendiri, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Jadi aku berfikir bahwa g-spotmu juga pada telingamu, sama sepertiku. Karena kita ini saudara kandung.", terangku yang sedikit menyita waktu

Setelahnya, aku langsung membelai telinga kakakku, tapi bukan dengan jari di tanganku, melainkan dengan bibir dan lidahku.

"Ahh.. ah..", pengikan melengking keluar dari tenggorokan kakakku

Sembari aku menjilati daun telinga Kak Naruko, aku juga memulai lagi permainan kerasku tadi. Kali ini tidak butuh usaha yang sulit untuk menguasai rahim kakakku.

"Naruto.. tu.. tunggu..", erangan kakakku yang terdengar sangat menggoda di telingaku

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permintaan saudariku itu.

"Ahhh... Naruto!", teriakkan kakakku diikuti orgasmenya

"Kau seperti bukan kau yang sebenarnya", ujarku pada Kak Naruko

"Kau juga Naruto..", balas kakakku sedikit tersipu

Kak Naruko orgasme terlebih dulu, tapi aku belum. Akhirnya kami berganti posisi. Kak Naruko berlutut dan tangannya menyangga tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang, sedangkan aku bermain dari belakang. Tanganku memeras payudara Kak Naruko sembari bibirku menangani telinganya. Dan penisku siap menghujam vaginanya dari belakang tanpa melepaskannya sejak posisi awal. Setelah semua siap, aku langsung memulai permainan kerasku tanpa pelemasan seperti pada awalnya tadi.

"Ahh... ini membuatku kembali bernafsu", erang Kak Naruko dengan tangan kanannya meremas-remas telingaku

"Seluruh tubuhku merasakan kenikmatan..", ujar kakakku dalam kenikmata yang dirasakannya

Setelah itu, aku berejakulasi di dalam vagina Kak Naruko lagi, tapi permainan belum berakhir, kami berganti posisi lagi. Kini, aku berbaring dibawah dan Kak Naruko berbaring di atas tubuhku. Tanganku membuka bibir vagina kakakku untuk memudahkan masuknya penisku sekaligus membuat Kak Naruko semakin terangsang.

"Bo.. bolehkah a.. aku me.. ngeuarkan spermaku di da.. dalam rahimmu la.. gi ka.. kak?", tanyaku tergagap-gagap karena guncangan tubuhku yang tengah mengentot kakakku

"Ya.. be.. berikan a.. ku sperma yang ba.. banyak. Buat me.. aku penuh dengan spermamu Naruto!", ujar Kak Naruto meng-iya-kan pertanyaanku

"Ayo kita orgasme besama-sama", kataku dengan suara menggoda dan meremas payudaranya lebih kuat

"Aku akan ejakulasi lagi!", teriakku pada Kak Naruto yang juga sedang orgasme

"Ahhhhh...", suara lenguhan kami berdua memenuhi seluruh ruangan

Akhirnya aku berjakulasi dengan semburan sperma terbanyak dibanding sebelumnya. Seluruh badan Kak naruko begetar, mungkin karena merasakan sperma hangatku memasuki bagian utama dari organ kewanitaannya. Aku memeluk badan Kak Naruko yang bergetar itu dari belakang. Sambil menunggu waktu agar penisku ber-relaksasi dan keluar dengan sendirinya dari liang senggama kakakku. Ketika penisku keluar dari vagina Kak Naruko, cairan spermaku, ovum kakakku, dan darah keperawanannya mengucur deras dari dalam rahim kakakku.

"Aku mencintaimu kak..", kataku mesra kepada Kak Naruko

"Aku juga Naruto..", balasnya dengan mesra

~setelah hari itu~

"Aku pulang..", suara Kak Naruko terdengar di belakang telingaku yang sedang menonton televisi

"Selamat datang kembali..", ujarku membalas seruan Kak Nruko tadi

"Ayo kita melakukannya malam ini!", kata Kak Naruko dengan nada centil sembari membelai telingaku

Sejak hari di mana kami bermain, setiap kali Kak Naruko membelai daun telingaku, itu artinya ia ingin bermain denganku.

 **-TAMAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima Kasih dan Mohon Maaf**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan kritik atau saran**


End file.
